


Ice Cream

by somethingscarlet13



Series: Ameripan Week 2019 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, Possessive Behavior, cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Kiku gets jealous when someone tries to flirt with his boyfriend.(Day one of Ameripan Week 2019. The prompt was “icy treats.”)





	Ice Cream

Kiku was glaring daggers.

Yeah his boyfriend was cute and yeah his boyfriend was friendly, but it didn’t take a genius to see that this bitch was flirting with Al.

And Al, loveable, adorkable Al, had no idea.

“I love your glasses,” she gushed, making Kiku’s blood boil.

“Thanks. They help me to see.” Al’s oblivious response made Kiku grin.

He knew he had nothing to worry about really, Al was incredibly loyal, but maybe bringing his insanely attractive boyfriend to the park on a hot day hadn’t been the best idea.

Because Al _was_ attractive. Perfectly blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, winning smile, just the right amount of a tan. Kiku often prided himself on the fact that he was lucky enough to be dating Al, that somehow someone like Al liked someone like him.

And he wasn’t one for conflict, but this was getting on his nerves more and more.

The thing was, this could go on forever. Al would never catch on and this bitch would continue to flirt and it would be an endless cycle.

Kiku had to put an end to it. _Right now_ , his brain screamed as the bitch put her hand on Al’s arm.

Ok, ok, how to do this. Ask if Al wanted to play a game of catch? No, the bitch might want to join in. Just walk away and hope Al follows? No, the last time he did that Al had gotten lost in the grocery store. Fake an injury? No, Al would rush him straight to the hospital.

The jingling of bells was Kiku’s answer as an ice cream cart made its way into the park.

Perfect. Al loved ice cream.

Kiku was the first one in line, paying for an orange creamsicle for himself and a spongebob pop with bubblegum eyes for Al.

It worked like a charm. Al noticed him coming back with the ice cream almost instantly, and ran over to Kiku, that winning grin big on his face.

“Yes! You got me the spongebob one!” He was an excited as a child.

“I know that one’s your favorite,” Kiku replied simply, taking the wrapper off his own ice cream.

“Hell yeah it is!” Al removed one of the popsicles eyes and held it out to Kiku. “Want it?”

Kiku opened his mouth in reply and Al tossed it in his mouth before pulling Kiku close with one arm and burying his face in Kiku’s dark hair. “Thank you for the ice cream babe.”

He moved again, and Kiku grinned triumphantly at the bitch who had been flirting with Al as Al kissed his temple, leaving a sticky ice cream lip mark behind.

Victory had never tasted sweeter.


End file.
